I Want To Shine!
by FallenReaperGrim
Summary: Ron is sick and tired of nobody knowing his name amd always being in Kim's shadow. At the talent show, Ron shows he can be more than a nobody Ron/Tara


I Want To Shine!

Chapter1: Ron's Hidden Talent

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is FallenReaperGrim here with another story. I often write whatever comes to my head and then this one has been coming to me repeatedly, right next to Release of Restraints. Also, parts of the episode may or may not occur as I am editing it to fit the story. Anyway, let me not hold you guys up, on to the story!**

"Taking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing/Rapping"_

Sometimes when you live in somebody else's shadow, you develop an inferiority complex. That was the issue of one Ron Stoppable, the sidekick of the teen heroine and "the girl who could do anything" Kim Possible. No matter where he goes, or who he talks to, everyone always referred to him as "that guy" or "the sidekick" or even "the pants guy". For once in his life, he wished somebody remembered his name, even if it was only once. He wanted to finally make a name for himself and it seemed like the Middleton Talent Show was a good way to start. He had heard a couple cheerleaders talking about it while he was walking in the hallways on his way to lunch. When he entered the lunch room, he saw Kim signing up for it right after Bonnie did. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Ron walked over to the sign up table where Mr. Barkin was holding the sign ups.

"Stoppable, you plan to participate this year?" The vice principal asked with a hint of surprise. The slacker was actually going to put effort into something? Barkin was surprised but he was going to give Stoppable a chance. Maybe he would surprise the school once again just like the time he turned the cafeteria into a five star restaurant.

"Yeah Mr. Barkin, I hope that there's still room for me in the show." Ron answered as he wrote his name on the signup sheet. Mr. Barkin had to take a moment to make are his hearing wasn't damaged. Did Ron Stoppable just call him by his full last name instead of his regular greeting of "Mr. B"? For some reason, a grin slowly made its way to the ex-marine's face. He couldn't wait to see what Stoppable has in stored for everyone this year.

After signing up, Ron made his way to the lunch line hoping beyond all hope that whatever was being served was actually edible this time. Grabbing his tray, Ron saw that it was mystery meat with a bowl of sliced pears and cheese curls. Sitting at the table where he and Kim usually sat at, Ron took Rufus out of his right pocket and sat him in front of the cheese curls.

"Eat up buddy, these are all for you" Ron told his pink companion who dived into the cheese with an excited squeak. Grinning at Rufus' antics, Ron started to eat the mystery with a grimace on his face. God, the mystery meat tasted awful! Pushing it away from him, he turned to the sliced pears and thanked God that they tasted sweet. Looking around he also noticed that he was alone, again. Kim was sitting next to Josh Mankey who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, both with smiles on their faces. They had been dating for almost three months now and although Ron was talking sort of pissed that Kim basically ditched him for Mankey at first he got over it. Looking further to the left he saw that Monique was talking with the other fashionable people in the school. Looking down at Rufus he saw his little buddy had fallen asleep inside the bowl after eating his weight in cheese curls. Ron put Rufus inside his pocket and went to dump his tray. While walking he began to think of what he was going to do for the talent show.

_'Hmmm maybe I can do balloon animals. No, that wouldn't work; I'm performing for teenagers, not kids. That's also scraps using Rufus as a puppet or magic tricks that I learned from some kids that went to magic camp. I can't show them how good I am at video games. If anything that would make me even more a loser to everyone. Come on Rondo, you're good at something, you just gotta think of it!' _Ron thought to himself as he returned to his table and sitting down. Ron continued to think heavily to himself not noticing that somebody had approached his table.

"Hey Ron, mind if I sit here with you?" a soft feminine voice asked him shocking him out of his stupor. Looking towards the speaker, he saw that it was the gorgeous blonde cheerleader Tara. She was wearing a short dark blue skirt that was just above her knees, white sneakers and a white t-shirt. She had her hands clasped behind her back whole her head was tilted a bit to the right that for some reason made Ron's heart pump a bit harder.

"Sure Tara." Ron replied and moved over making room for her to sit. Sitting down next to Ron with a soft smile on her face, Tara looked at Ron and began to make small talk.

"So Ron, I heard that you signed up for the talent show this Friday. Is it true?" Tara asked naturally curious. She knew Ron was talented, having paid him more attention than others and she couldn't wait to see what he was going to pull off in front of everyone.

"Yup! The Ron Man is going to blow everyone away with his badical talent skills," Ron began with confidence "Just as soon as I can figure out what that talent is" he finished and slumped his head with a mini rain cloud hanging over head. Tara only giggled at his antics and rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Awwww, it's alright Ronnie. You'll think of something by the time the talent show comes around!" Tara said with her cheery positive personality shining through with a megawatt smile on her face. Ron's heart almost burst through his rib cage form how hard it was beating. Was she always this damn cute and did she just call him Ronnie?

"Thanks Tara" Ron said with a grin on his face which caused Tara to gain a light blush on her face. "I've got until Friday to think of something, I'm pretty sure I can figure it out by then" Ron said.

"No problem Ronnie, anything to help" Tara said as she and Ron looking at each other. For some reason, neither wanted to break eye contact or even say a word; they were content with just gazing into each other's eyes.

_'Ok Tara girl, this is your shot! It's only you and him right now with no Kim or Bonnie, all you have to do is ask him!' _Tara thought with conviction. But before she could open her mouth, the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

"Oh man it's the bell! Gotta go before I'm late again and Mr. Barkin gives me another detention and side homework. See ya later Tara!" Ron said in a rush as he dashed out the cafeteria. Tara sighed at a lost chance of asking out her crush as she got up and made her way to class.

_'Dam you lunch bell, I was so close this time! Well, I'll see him around and I can always try again later' _the blonde cheerleader thought to herself.

_***Time skip to the talent show***_

Tonight was the big night and the butterflies in Ron's stomach just wouldn't go away and he was next! He just saw Kim rock the house with a song and the crowd was eating it up. Bonnie's act was still the act to beat in his mind and he felt like he was just wasting his time. He wanted to shine from within Kim's shadow and make himself known but with how well the performers were, he didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell. Before he could break down and run away just like everything else, the manager had already came to him and told him he had three minutes to set up. Taking in a deep breath, Ron stepped behind the curtains and step up his act. He saw Kim run to the left part of the stage he was and was hoping she was going to give him words of encouragement or something but instead she ran right into the arms of Josh. Sighing to himself Ron stepped his nerves as he heard Mr. Barkin announce his name to the crowd.

It was show time, and it was his time to shine.

_***With Tara***_

Tara was giddy with excitement when Mr. Barkin announced that Ron would be next and the last to perform. Over the week her and Ron had gotten closer to one another and they were often seen walking the hall together talking and with laughing with one another. She enjoyed the time she spent with him but wished she could be more than his friend. Maybe she would get the chance sooner or later but right now she had to show support for Ron as he performed tonight.

Soon the red curtains rose and the audience saw the freckled teen. He was sitting on a chair and in his hands was an old 70's boom box. He had changed his clothes for this night. He now wore a pair of faded blue jeans that had a rip in the right knee, a pair of light brown timberland boots and a red button up shirt that he left unbuttoned to show a white t-shirt. Ron then began to play with the boom box for a while, trying to find the right track to play before setting it down and walking to the mic. Clearing his throat and with his eyes closed, he breathed in slowly and started to do the last thing anyone expected him to do.

_(Begin to play "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes, which I don't own)_

"_My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for you, so listen close__  
__Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te__  
__Make me your radio __  
__And turn me up when you feel low __  
__This melody was meant for you __  
__Just sing along to my stereo"__  
_He began to sing, shocking everyone in attendance with how good his voice was. Kim felt a little jealous, noticing how people were starting to bob their heads to the infectious beat mixed with Ron's voice. __

_"If I was just another dusty record on the shelf__  
__Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?__  
__If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?__  
__Like yeah messed up, check it Ronnie, I can handle that__  
__Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks__  
__It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks__  
__I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that__  
__'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts___

_If I could only find a note to make you understand__  
__I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand__  
__Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune__  
__And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"__  
_When Ron switched to rapping, the crowd was hooked. Not only could the boy sing but he could easily switch without breaking rhythm. Everyone was rocking to the beat or bobbing their heads. From the seniors and the higher up on the social ladder, to the lowest of the low, nobody could resist Ron's sound.__

_"My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for you, so listen close__  
__Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te _

_Make me your radio __  
__And turn me up when you feel low __  
__This melody was meant for you__  
__Just sing along to my stereo___

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo__  
__Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo___

_If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box _

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk__  
__Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops _

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop__  
__And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me__  
__When you have to purchase mad D batteries__  
__Appreciate every mix tape your friends make__  
__You never know we come and go like on the interstate___

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand__  
__If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand__  
__Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune__  
__You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"__  
_At this point, everybody was now singing along with him whenever he hit the chorus of the song. The Stoppable's were so proud of their son while Hana clapped her hands with a smile on her face as she watched her beloved big brother perform. Jim and Tim were cheering their surrogate big brother on.__

_"My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for you, so listen close __  
__Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te__  
__Make me your radio __  
__Turn me up when you feel low __  
__This melody was meant for you__  
__Just sing along to my stereo ___

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo__  
__Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

___I only pray you'll never leave me behind __  
__Because good music can be so hard to find __  
__I take your head and hold it closer to mine _

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind "__  
_Ron had looked directly at Tara as he sung this part, his dark brown eyes meeting with her light blue eyes. He threw a grin her way quickly as he still continued to perform. Tara's face had taken on a new shade of red when she saw that grin.

'_OMG, he just sung that part right at me! There's no way that was an accident, it was on purpose! Right after the show, I'm asking him out! I don't care what Bonnie has to say about it!'  
_

_My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for you, so listen close__  
__Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te__  
__Make me your radio __  
__Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you__  
__Just sing along to my stereo___

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo __  
__Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo__  
_

With that last verse the song ended and Ron received a standing ovation from everyone in attendance. There were whistling, yelling for an encore and smiles on everyone's faces that wasn't Kim or Bonnie. Ron with a bashful blush and grin, bowed to the crowd once before waving to them and walking offstage. Meeting him there however were Bonnie and Kim who didn't look to happy. Bonnie just never liked Stoppable in the first place so of course she wasn't going to like him and Kim felt betrayed and jealous. Ron knew she was going to sing this year and then he has the nerve to copy her? She was going to let him have it.

"What the hell Ron?! Why did you have to go and sing for huh?! You knew _I_ was going to sing this year!" Kim ranted as she stared up at Ron who had a confused look on his face.

"Whoa KP, you never told me you were going to sing this year. You didn't tell me anything actually. But what's the problem? A lot of people sang this year so why are you only yelling at me?" Ron said with a confused look on his face. He had no idea what-so-ever has Kim so tweaked.

"Liar! I did tell you!" Kim argued back

"No you didn't KP. All this month you've been hanging out with Josh and the only time I got to see you were on missions and even then you barely talked to me unless you were giving me orders to push the self destruct button or to get everyone's attention" Ron logically explained to the pissed teen hero. "Anyway KP your parents are right there, later" he said, dismissing the argument and walking away to meet a certain somebody before the results came back. Spotting her in the crowd Ron slapped a grin on his face as he approached the person he was looking for.

"Hey Tara" he said standing right behind her causing said girl to spin around with a smile that almost blinded him.

"Ronnie!" Tara said with extreme joy as she jumped and hugged him around the neck. "That was amazing!" Ron could only grin at her praise as he hugged her back. Letting go from her hug, Tara began to blush as she remembered that special part of the song that he sang to her.

'_Come on Tara, it's now or never. If you don't stake your claim now, some other girl will!' _Taking a deep breath, Tara calmed her nerves and looked Ron dead in the eye.

"Ronnie? Will you go out with me?" Tara asked shyly, looking down half through her sentence and closing her eyes, fearing the rejection that was sure to come. Ron however raised his right hand and cupped her chin, bringing her face up and with a grin he replied with one word.

"Booyah" and kissed Tara full on the lips. Tara's eyes widened in surprise before closing in bliss as she wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend's neck. She was on cloud nine having finally confessed her feelings which ended up with her getting the best guy in the world. Right now at this moment, Ron could care less about his little spat with Kim. He finally made a name for himself, he showed that even the sidekick had talent and as a bonus, he had a bondiggity girlfriend to match. Even if he won or came in last place, Tara was his gold medal prize for finally standing up and letting everybody know that Ron Stoppable wasn't going to take anyone's crap anymore.

And damn did it feel good!

**END CHAPTER!**

**A/N: So everybody, was this one good enough for you? Hopefully all of the Ron/Tara fans liked this and so did everyone else. Comments, concerns, reviews, flames and everything else is welcomed. This is FallenReaperGrim saying stay awesome and be different!**


End file.
